Unwanted
by Nieriel of Rivendell
Summary: She was an abused daughter of a famed warrior. She lives in a Rohan village. She is Brietta.
1. Welcome to her life

**Unwanted**

By Nieriel of Imladris

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 1 – Welcome to her life

_Her parents never knew._

'Get up!' A whip cracked down onto her thin back.

_Never knew how she felt, and didn't care either. Of course. And she couldn't tell anyone. Who would believe a 'loved' daughter of a famed warrior telling people how her parents treated her anyway? They would think that she was making up lies to get people's attention. _

Her mother grabbed the front of her tattered tunic and slapped her hard, making her lips crack open and bleed.

_Every bit of attention, every bit of love, everything, went directly to the spoilt son. Pampered, the boy had anything he wanted: horses, swords, books, bows, clothing… _

'You are a disgrace to our whole family!' Her mother spat, then strode from the room. Feeling relief wash over her, she curled into a little ball and tried to stop shaking.

_He was never vented out upon, never beaten, never thrown out, never verbally and physically abused, never got dragged around by his hair, never had to explain away suspicious cuts and bruises, never had to worry about his future, never had been ignored, never had to sleep on only a bit of dirty straw on the ground, never had to endure the feeling of hollow loneliness that wrenched his heart to tangled pieces…._

The front door slammed, followed by heavy footsteps which she only knew too well. Her father banged into the room, her mother at his heels.

'What did you do now, you ungrateful little wench?' He snarled.

'I…it…it's only a piece of bread…' She muttered, terrified. What _will_ he do now?

She had been starving, having gone without food for two whole days. She knew that eventually, her mother would've fed her, after a form of punishment. She tried to remember what she had done to go without food for 48 hours. Ah, yes. The Broom Incident. She winced and shook her head to get rid of the memories.

Her father said something, then, after numerous kicks and another round of whipping, she was slammed into the wall.

_It was always him being doted on, the privileged genius, who was the only light in their parent's eyes. He grew up without a worry; the other learnt the hard way how to lie, cheat, steal and fight to survive. He was always smiling, earning approval from the family; the other locked up her feelings inside and put on a mask, one she expected to have on for life. He had a glorious childhood with golden memories; she had a torn-up childhood with dark memories she refused to recall. _

She screamed and fell down onto the floor, shaking violently. Inside, she was cursing herself for displaying this for the satisfaction of her father.

'Get out now and leave my sight!' A strong hand grabbed her roughly by her mud-caked hair and bodily threw her out of the front door. The door slammed. And she was out in the dark, alone. Again.

A pearly tear fell from her brilliant grey eyes.

TBC…

(A/N: Ok, this is a little short as I've got writer's block again. So, comments, please?)


	2. Freedom and Darkness

**Unwanted**

By Nieriel of Imladris

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 2 – Freedom and Darkness

The chilly breeze stung her numb cheeks. The stormy grey sky above wept. She stood there, at the steep roof of the tallest and most isolated tower at Helm's Deep, immobile save for the slight rise and fall of her chest. The midnight air stank of blood, fear and despair. She looked down at the commotion below. The din of war-cries being uttered, the clash of metal on metal, the screams of the ones dying, the sharp whistling sound as arrows pierced through the air…all these seemed a million miles away.

Slowly, she took out a long dagger and traced the edge of it with her fingertips. Freedom lies in her hands. A quick slash on the wrist, and it will be over. Released from all mortal pain and suffering. Death could free her from any more memories. Free from her past...

'Death,' she whispered, shivering to hear the word aloud.

A simple word, a simple way to avoid all the things that plagued her.

'Death,' she tasted the word on her tongue.

What else was there for her? There had always been the hope that she would be rescued by someone. A distant relative, or even her long lost elder brother, who was assumed to be somewhere in Gondor.

'It's the best thing to do,' she pronounced, as if she were informing a friend of a vital decision.

Holding up the dagger, she closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer to the gods above. She positioned it just slightly above her wrist and, in one swift stroke, plunged the blade in and slit upwards. Her skin broke, and blood, bright crimson and in contrast to her pale skin, came spilling out. A weird feeling of calmness and peace came over the golden-haired girl as she silently watched her own blood spill onto the roof. It had a tranquil effect over her, and she felt as though nothing mattered anymore. It felt good.

It didn't hurt at all, she registered calmly, glancing down at the long, deep gash on her left arm.

Darkness was closing in, and she stepped onto the edge of the roof. Stretching out her arms as if to embrace the world for the last time, she closed her grey eyes again. She took one, last deep breath, and trembled. Time stopped, and everything was still and silent. She started to sway, as her heart beat faster and faster. She had lost a large amount of blood. Anytime now, she would fall back onto the roof of the tower, and die there. Her body would not be found, and people will assume that she had run away. No. She wanted everyone to see her body lying down there, broken from the fall. She wanted everyone to recognise her and know what her parents had done to her.

A blast of wind shook the ancient tower beneath her feet, and threw her shimmering hair about her face. She raised her head and looked at the world one last time. She looked up at the stormy grey sky, and let the rain wash away her past, her memories, her thoughts. A thin smile adorned her chalky lips. She was breathing in shallow gasps. Taking another step, she did what she had wanted to do for a long, long time.

She jumped.

(TBC...?)

* * *

A/N: I don't really know if there will be a chapter three for this fic, as some particularly annoying people thought that Brietta was a marysue, and that she would make Legolas or Eomer fall in love with her. Please be reminded that Brietta is only **twelve** when this story takes place. 

Anyway, what should I do? Should I end this fic, or write an epilogue, or even write a third chapter? Please comment and tell me what to do…

* * *

Thanks must definitely be given to… 

_Lilandriel_

_Cowgirl4Christ_

_Luthien-Noldor of Slytherin_

_-bEE-aT-rIcE- _

_akumaxhime._

Without all of your comments, I would not have been able to write this chapter. Hannon le.


End file.
